Psyduck
"You...Fucking.... YOU FUCKING NINGEN!!!!!" ''- Psyduck when activating his super soul against Golduck.'' Psyduck (lighto the duck) ''is a God (Duck Type) and main antagonist of DBSD Manga, he is the oldest child of italiano. Appearance Psyduck's first form has spiky white hair and yellow skin,he wears white boots and gray skinny clothes, after hetransforms using Fuck My Shirt No Jutsu! he loses his shirt and reveals yellow muscular body, after losing half of his body by taking Golduck's CTRL ALT DELETE he uses copy and paste and returns to his original state. In chapter 2 he gets absorbed by Present Italiano and becomes lighto The Poland. Personality "Obey....THE DUCK" -Psyduck after punching Golduck's dick with air. lighto at first is shown to be very prideful and sometimes ignorant, he believes his plans cannot fail and is suprised when he sees an obstacle that will be hard to destroy, after being absorbed by Italiano he seems to be more childish but that can only be an undercover. Power "I am one of 4 brothers that means i possess 25% of it's power!" -lighto, when talking about his Italiano heritage Psyduck's power seems to be very great because he posseses 25% of Italiano's power and made a deal with RNGesus to get all LR moves, while lighto didn't say it himself it is known for sure that he can use Admin powers. lighto the Poland's power seems to be around Italiano's level because he can use 100% of his power, after he met with Italiano he gained Co-Owner role just like his brother, Waddles. Techniques '''Super Soul:'Duck God Gives user 10 ki and stamina and restores 60% health Fuck My Shirt No Jutsu Type: Self Rank: ''Transformation Technique Psyduck used against Golduck, boosts strenght by 100% '''Sharingan' Type: Visual Rank: Super Psyduck used Sharingan only once to push back Kabutops, it is unknown if he can use Mangekyo or Eternal Mangekyo versions of it. Find and Repleace Type: LR Rank: ''Super (2 Ki Bars) Finds an item or person to block an attack. '''Copy and Paste' Type: LR Rank: Ultimate Creates a copy of an item/body, can be used to regenerate CTRL ALT DELETE Type: LR Rank: Ultimate Deletes opponent from existence. Godly Anti Gravity Smash Type: Long Range Rank: Super Smashes your opponent to ground with gravity. CTRL Z Type: Self Rank: ??? It is unknown what it actually does but it seems it reverts something to last used form. True Form Psyduck used this form for whole battle with Golduck even though he lost it for a second by accidently using CTRL+Z Fusion lighto has fused with Waddles more than once, through the Potara and Metamoran fusion methods, resulting into two different beings that rival Italiano in power, Liddles and Walghto. They both possess insane power, with Liddles being a bit stronger than Walghto. lighto The Poland When Italiano merged with Psyduck he became lighto The Poland Trivia * Psyduck's favorite food is meat * Psyduck's weakness is ultra high speed, sometimes even his Sharingan can't catch up * He is over 5 billion years old * His title is "Light Of Italiano" * His hobby is killing weaklings Category:Characters